Quote:Lynn McGill
This is a collection of memorable quotes from Lynn McGill. Day 5 * Lynn McGill: We met at that memory management lecture? * Chloe O'Brian: If you say so. ("Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am") * Lynn McGill: Sit down, Mr. Buchanan. * Bill Buchanan: Would you stop with the Mr. Buchanan? We need to get this assault in motion now! * Lynn McGill: Sit down, Bill. ("Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am") * Lynn McGill: You're going to outflank the terrorists? That should work. ("Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am") * Bill Buchanan: Lynn, I owe you an apology. * Lynn McGill: For what? * Bill Buchanan: Well, if you hadn't recognized the duress code that Jack transmitted, well.... * Lynn McGill: Bill. You're the reason I figured out what he was doing. * Bill Buchanan: What do you mean? * Lynn McGill: I admit, I was suspicious of Mr. Bauer, but you were so adamant about his integrity that I just looked for a way to reconcile the contradiction. So, thank you. ("Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am") * Audrey Raines: Are you talking about letting them go through with this? Sacrificing the lives of all those people? * Lynn McGill: I'm talking about accepting the damage one canister can do versus what the other nineteen can do. ("Day 5: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Audrey Raines: Lynn, you tell me, if you were in Jack's shoes, could you follow through with that order? Stand by and watch as they murder all those people? * Lynn McGill: This is war. There are going to be casualties. If those are the orders of the president - yes! I would have to. * Audrey Raines: I hope that's not true. For your sake. ("Day 5: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Lynn McGill: The two of you are up to something and I'm not gonna stand for it. This was a deliberate attempt to circumvent my authority. * Audrey Raines: Lynn, we are all on the same side here. * Lynn McGill: If your father wasn't the Secretary of Defense, I would have you thrown out of here. (to Bill Buchanan) I don't have that problem with you. ("Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Lynn McGill: This is an unverified threat! If you want to hand it off to NSA, be my guest! * Audrey Raines: NSA can't recall the motorcade without a time-consuming approval process. * Lynn McGill: Good! That process helps eliminate false threats! * Audrey Raines: Look we don't have that time! According to this report - * Lynn McGill: Miss Raines! This office has made enough mistakes for one day, and I intend to stop the bleeding. Now let my people focus on their work, or I will have you escorted out of here! ("Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * ' Audrey Raines:' Lynn, listen we need to talk-- * Lynn McGill: Shut up. ("Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Lynn McGill: Dammit, Jenny, this isn't a laundry room. This is a secure government building. ("Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Harry Swinton: How could you not report it? * Lynn McGill: I was embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to know I got beat up. ("Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Lynn McGill: We have to do this, Harry. We're gonna die anyway. If we don't, so will everyone at CTU. ("Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm") McGill, Lynn